Por más momentos así
by Chiru Less
Summary: Hakuryuu se siente preocupado e inseguro por la ausencia tan prolongada de Judal. Éste, por su parte, parecía estar esperándolo, y lo único que ambos sabían, es que necesitaban más momentos así. HakuJu
1. Chapter 1

**Magi! The Labyrinth of Magic le pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka. Yo solo escribo por diversion.**

 **Advertencia, lemmon. Yaoi. Sino te gusta, por favor, no lo leas.**

* * *

No entendía por qué, pero el corazón golpeaba su pecho con tal fuerza como si pensara que pronto dejaría de latir. Le sudaban las manos, pese a que el clima no era lo suficientemente caluroso, y había comenzado a notar que le costaba un poco tragar. Y eso no era debido al clima templado, ni mucho menos.

Allí, de pie en la mitad de aquella callejuela árida, Ren Hakuryuu tuvo problemas para discernir realmente qué era lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Y se había enfrentado a situaciones mucho más complicadas y difíciles de sobrellevar que aquella.

Pero, como alguna vez el mismo Judal le había comentado muy al pasar, a él tampoco nadie le había enseñado qué hacer o decir en una situación así.

Apretó las manos, y acto seguido se limpió las palmas sudadas nerviosamente contra los pantalones negros. Carraspeó, miró hacia los costados. A unos metros de distancia, unos niños jugaban inocentemente con algo que Hakuryuu no alcanzaba a ver, y más allá, una mujer muy anciana arrastraba los pies en dirección contraria a la suya.

Miró hacia delante una vez más.

La pequeña construcción que se le presentaba no era ni por lejos lujosa, moderna o exuberante en ningún aspecto; hubiese pasado desapercibida para el príncipe, con sus paredes claras opacas y levemente erosionadas por el viento de aquella zona desértica, con sus ventanas ni demasiado pequeñas ni demasiado grandes, y con su puerta blanca entreabierta, de no ser porque por debajo de ella pequeñas lianas de Netsumegusa se asomaban, danzantes y contentas, como saludándolo.

Y dándole a entender que aquel a quien buscaba se encontraba allí dentro.

Soltó el aire retenido. Se quedó mirando fijo aquellos brotes en movimiento, como si pudiesen darle el valor o la respuesta que su mente necesitaba en aquellos momentos...en los cuales la duda, la inseguridad, la ansiedad y un dejo de resentimiento se mezclaban en su interior, desorientándolo.

Hakuryuu había dejado la comodidad de su Imperio, en aquellos momentos gobernado por su prima Kougyoku, la compañía de sus amigos, y la también la seguridad que aquello le brindaba porque sencillamente la situación lo había sobrepasado en cierta medida. Frunció el ceño al recordar cuando Ali baba se había unido a ellos tiempo atrás - mucho tiempo atrás- y como él había esperado pacientemente - con la duda y la ansiedad creciendo paulatinamente en su interior.- a que Judal llegase a él tal como el rubio lo había hecho con Aladdin.

Pero aquello no había sucedido, pese a saber a ciencia cierta que el Magi ya se encontraba entre ellos en aquel mundo. Y conforme la ansiedad y aquella duda punzante de si Judal realmente aún querría volver a su lado después de tantos años crecían, un resentimiento ya demasiado conocido y decepcionante comenzó a instalarse en su mente, primero como una pequeña semilla, luego como un brote...y ya después como un frondoso árbol que amenazó con nublarle el juicio, momento en el que decidió era hora de aclarar la mente, las dudas, y ponerle un fin a todo aquello.

O un comienzo, por qué no.

Al menos le reconfortó comprobar que Judal aún conservaba las semillas de su Djinn consigo después de tanto tiempo; ni bien había abandonado Kou, captó la señal. Muy, muy lejos de donde se encontraba, pero allí estaba.

Y hacia allí había partido.

Y allí se encontraba ahora, como un estúpido que no sabía qué hacer ni que decir.

¿Y si Judal había olvidado todo por cuanto habían luchado, todo lo que le había prometido, y el sacrificio que él mismo había hecho por Hakuryuu, que lo había alejado de él por más de 4 años? O peor, ¿ya habría encontrado a alguien que no le decepcionara como él?

Porque aquella cuestión era la piedra angular de su inseguridad. Judal seguramente ya sabría por todo lo que había pasado luego de su desaparición, y de cómo él había perdido el Imperio en tan poco tiempo...al final, no habían logrado acabar con Arba, ni él había conseguido hacerse con el Imperio.

Conociendo a Judal, decepción era lo que menos sentiría por él. A esas alturas, seguramente sentiría asco o, en el mejor de los casos, lástima…

Y la inseguridad lo atacó otra vez. Más fuerte que nunca, más…

La puerta blanca entreabierta se abrió de par en par de repente.

Cortándole la respiración a Hakuryuu.

Y a Judal, que se había quedado de pie en el umbral, petrificado al verlo.

El príncipe abrió y cerró la boca varias veces; de no ser porque no podía respirar ni moverse, y porque el cerebro no le estaba funcionando al ritmo habitual, la situación le hubiese resultado hasta graciosa, porque Judal parecía estar padeciendo su mismo sufrimiento interno. Se había quedado, igual a como le recordaba, de pie inmóvil, con los ojos carmesí tan intensos como los tenía aún en sus recuerdos abiertos de par en par, con la barbilla levemente temblorosa porque también estaba intentando comunicarse con palabras que, como a él, no le salían.

\- ¿Q-Qué...qué se supone que haces aquí?.- escupió Judal atropelladamente, mucho más nervioso de lo que Hakuryuu lo había visto alguna vez.

\- ¿Ocultas algo acaso?

Se apuñaló mentalmente ni bien terminó de decir aquello. ¿Es que jamás podrían tener algún tipo de conversación que no incluyera la búsqueda de conflicto? ¿Por qué carajos había respondido con otra pregunta, y para colmo, agresiva y desconfiada?

\- ¿Eh? Nada. Absolutamente nada.

\- Claro.

Otra vez el silencio.

Iba a tener que avanzar él, porque Judal claramente se habìa cerrado completamente tras su revelación indirecta de que si, efectivamente, estaba ocultando algo.

\- Te estuve esperando.- dijo el príncipe al pasar, restándole toda la importancia que le había dado todo ese tiempo a su ausencia.- Como no te presentabas, decidí buscarte.

\- Ah.- Hakuryuu notó como los músculos de Judal, antes tensos contra la puerta, se relajaban paulatinamente, y como el Magi adquiría un aire más despreocupado.- Tuve asuntos que atender. No sabía si aún seguías en Kou.

\- Ya veo.

¿Qué demonios había sido más importante que él? No es que se creyera el centro del universo, mucho menos después de todo lo que había vivido y experimentado, pero...había creído que él era la única persona con la cual Judal se sentía identificado y la única con la que se llevaba. Él mismo se lo había dicho, de eso estaba seguro.

\- ¿Has podido resolver esos asuntos tan urgentes?.- maldición, lo había dicho con demasiado resentimiento en la voz, y estaba seguro de que se le había notado. Judal frunció el ceño, confundido y sorprendentemente dolido por segundos.

\- En parte, sí. Es...más complicado de lo que parece.

\- ¿Es algo tan confidencial que no puedes comentármelo?

Ahí estaba. Ya había clavado el puñal.

Si Judal había dejado de confiar en èl...Oh, Dios...maldita inseguridad…

Lo oyó suspirar. Judal miró hacia atrás, al interior de aquella casa pequeña, para luego salir y cerrar la puerta. Se quedó allì parado, observándola, como si él también albergara la esperanza de que aquel pedazo de mobiliario le diera la respuesta que necesitaba.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente, y el silencio demostró que aquella puerta blanca no tenía los atributos que ellos esperaban.

Finalmente, Judal atravesó a ojos de Hakuryuu la lucha interna más feroz que le habìa visto librar, y como, increíblemente, un sutil rubor cubría sus mejillas.

No. No podía ser que…

\- Qué va. No es ni confidencial ni nada por el estilo.- lo dijo tan bajito que al príncipe le había costado captar el sentido de sus palabras, porque parecía decirlas más para sí mismo que para él, como una autoafirmación.- Es...complicado...joder, tengo un lío en la cabeza…

\- Podrías comenzar por decirme dónde estamos. No conozco tan al Norte.

Le vio apretar los labios. Y la inseguridad de Hakuryuu creció aún más, sus sospechas a punto de confirmarse, enterrándose contra el corazón que no paraba de golpear su pecho sin piedad…¿Acaso Judal había encontrado a...alguien? ¿A alguien especial, como…? El último recuerdo de lo vivido en Kou, de las sonrisas radiantes de Ali baba y Morgiana, se pasó fugaz ante sus ojos, acabando con el poco juicio crítico que estaba pudiendo mantener sin caer en la incoherencia.

¿Acaso él también iba a abandonarlo? ¿Justo él?

\- Tú…¿sabes cómo y cuándo llegué a Kou, Hakuryuu?

La pregunta lo descolocó. Frunció el ceño, intentando ordenar sus ideas caóticas y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por desbloquear los recuerdos de su infancia. A decir verdad, sólo recordaba haberlo conocido al pasar, cómo su madre - quien en esos momentos ya era Arba.- se lo había presentado como un nuevo amigo...pero nada más.

\- No, sólo sé que ya estabas con la Organización.

\- Ellos mataron a mis padres y me secuestraron apenas tenía días de vida.- lo dijo tan atropelladamente que Hakuryuu pensó que habìa oído mal, porque Judal no podía parar de hablar, de repente, como si pensara que era ese momento, o callar para siempre.- Me enteré hace muy poco, gracias a los poderes de ese enano.

\- ¿De Aladdin? ¿Cómo? No me habías comentado nada de esto.

\- No quería hacerlo porque ni yo mismo podía aceptarlo. Le resté importancia, incluso luché contra el recuerdo. Pero...heme aquí, como un idiota.

\- ¿Aquí? No te sigo.

\- Nací aquí. En esta misma maldita casa.

Las palabras de Judal golpearon y afectaron a Hakuryuu mucho más de lo que él mismo quería reconocer.

Lo vio allí, como lo estuvo viendo todos esos minutos, pero ahora de una manera diferente. Se le aflojó la mandíbula, sin temor a parecer un idiota, mientras una revelación tras otra iba cobrando sentido y uniéndose a la anterior. Judal había descubierto que sus padres no habían tenido la posibilidad de criarlo y amarlo, que lo habìan arrancado cruelmente de su seno familiar, que básicamente toda su vida había sido una mentira...y que por fin había llegado hasta allì, luchando seguramente consigo mismo.

Y él...él...había sido tan egoísta…

\- No es para que llores, estúpido. No conviertas esto en un drama porque juro que te mataré.- la amenaza explícita ocultaba lo que Hakuryuu ya sabía. Un poco más y los sentimientos también lo sobrepasarían al Magi.- ¡De qué demonios te ríes!

\- De ti. De mi. De todo.- siguió riendose quedamente mientras se enjugaba algunas lágrimas rebeldes que habían logrado huir de sus ojos.- Soy un idiota.

\- Dime algo que no sepa.- ambos rieron, aún nerviosos.- Así que...ya ves. Yo...tenía que resolver esto.

\- Entiendo.

Y le hubiese gustado agregar que hubiese querido ser partícipe, hubiese querido que confiara en él en un principio y que aunque sea le hubiese contado lo que había descubierto años atrás...pero supuso que había sido, como Judal había expresado, algo demasiado chocante. No podía culparlo...él mismo había acumulado rencor por años y jamás había hablado con su hermana, ¿qué podía pedirle a Judal con algo tan delicado y en tan poco tiempo? Aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se hubiese sentido que, por primera vez, él hubiese sido la única persona que lo supiera.

\- Hay...hay algo más.- Hakuryuu salió rápidamente de su mente atribulada, confuso.- He...descubierto otras cosas.

\- ¿Cómo cuales?

\- Como que…-se rió, otra vez nervioso.- Mierda, aún no puedo creerlo. He vivido una jodida mentira toda mi vida, y no quiero ser una niña llorona por eso, pero...Ni siquiera Judal es mi verdadero nombre.

\- ¿L-Lo dices en serio? ¿Cómo te has enterado? ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Sí. Espera, de a poco, Hakuryuu. Y puedo jurarte, ahora sí, que te destruiré si alguien se entera. Porque aún hay más.

Pese a la amenaza, sonrió. Y sintió un suave calor en las mejillas que nada tenía que ver con el calor que comenzaba a levantarse.


	2. Chapter 2

Y sí que había más.

Mucho más de lo que el mismo Judal hubiese esperado encontrar. En realidad, lo había contado todo - o escupido, mejor dicho.- en tono neutro, imparcial, como si todo aquello le sucediera a otra persona, y Hakuryuu no sabía si era un mecanismo de defensa o realmente no le generaba la emoción que a él si parecía recorrerlo.

Judal había llegado hasta allí gracias a las referencias geográficas que lograba recordar de las revelaciones que había sufrido en Balbadd, y de allí, sólo bastó mencionar el trágico suceso para dar con lo que quedaba de aquella familia destruída.

Porque sí, había quedado familia. Judal tenía una hermana mayor, y con ella, sobrinos. Al parecer Amaya había logrado sobrevivir simplemente porque no se encontraba en la casa en el horroroso momento en el que Al Thamen había invadido y acabado con la felicidad de una familia, y posteriormente, al creerse sola en el mundo, había sido criada por gente del pueblo.

Por supuesto, Judal se había guardado para sí describir el momento en el que había conocido a la mujer, a su hermana de sangre, y Hakuryuu iba a respetarlo a rajatabla. Era algo demasiado íntimo como para inmiscuirse, sabía que había límites que jamás podría romper, no importaba cuán importante fuese para el Magi.

Observó detenidamente a los hermanos interactuar mientras cenaban, y a Hakuryuu le reconfortó notar que parecían llevarse bien; Judal parecía atravesado por una estaca en su asiento, pero se notaba hacía una esfuerzo sobrehumano para comunicarse en términos...no agresivos con ella, y ella hacía otro tanto. Parecían tener un carácter similar, y Hakuryuu pensó, con un poco de gracia y otro tanto de celos, que Judal ya no se sentiría completamente solo e incomprendido en este mundo.

\- ¿Hakuryuu-kun?

\- ¿Qué? Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención.

\- Te pregunté si ibas a quedarte a pasar la noche aquí. La casa no es muy grande.- se atajó Amaya, moviendo las manos frenéticamente, interrumpiendo lo que él iba a decir.- Pero puedes dormir con Setsuka en su habitación. Quiero decir, con Judal.- se corrigió y miró de reojo al Magi, con temor.

\- Está bien, dime como quieras. Ya me da lo mismo.- parecía una guerra de quién lo estudiaba más con la mirada, porque Hakuryuu también intentaba descifrar qué tanto le afectaba su verdadero nombre. El pelinegro, mientras tanto, parecía hacer de tripas corazón.- ¡Dejen de mirarme así! Tú, ¿no tienes que hacer dormir a esos mocosos o algo?

\- Son tus sobrinos, ¿sabes?

El tono de amenaza de la mujer le dio entender a Hakuryuu que, llegada la situación particular, era capaz de ser tan agresiva como su hermano menor. Tuvieron un pequeño duelo de miradas carmesí mientras los dos niños los observaban de reojo, sonriendo por lo bajo.

\- Tío Setsuka Judal, ¿nos contarías un cuento? ¡Por favor!

\- No sé cuentos. No molesten.

\- Setsuka…

\- ¡Por favor!.- los niños comenzaron a tironear de Judal, quien se hallaba en una situación que no podía ni sabía manejar.

Otro duelo de miradas, y sólo bastó un pequeño vistazo, unos segundos, para que Hakuryuu supiera quién había ganado.

* * *

No estaba logrando conciliar el sueño. Era un hecho. Y le molestaba saber que no tenía nada que ver con el lugar desconocido en el que intentaba dormir - al contrario, la cama era cómoda y el cuarto silencioso, la casa y las calles tranquilas.- sino más bien con el frío intenso que se había presentado de repente, congelándole las partes más distales del cuerpo.

Hakuryuu bufó, ya un poco frustrado, dando vuelta en la cama una vez más. Otra vez. No estaba seguro de qué hora era, porque en algún momento había logrado dormitar; Judal nunca había ingresado en la habitación, lo cual le agregaba un dejo de intriga a su ya de por sí frustración…

Sonrió, intentando imaginarse al Magi luchando contra las exigencias de los dos niños que eran sus sobrinos. Por más que quisiera hacerlo, sólo le generaba más risa, porque no veía a Judal siendo condescendiente con nadie más que no fuese él mismo. Quién lo hubiese dicho...todo podía cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo...se preguntó, de repente, qué estarían haciendo los demás en Kou, y cómo reaccionarían ante las nuevas noticias...

Un sonido apagado y tosco le advirtió que por fin el pelinegro se disponía a dormir. Se quedó quieto, fingiendo dormir. No tenía sentido alarmar al otro por tal nimiedad, sin contar con que seguramente ya lograría conciliar el sueño de nuevo…

Lo oyó bufar, como él había hecho momentos antes, y percibió el peso del otro cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama. Nunca abrió los ojos, pero por los sonidos sutiles y apagados que Judal emitía, supuso que estaba cambiándose; para su sorpresa, el sonido se detuvo demasiado pronto, reemplazado por el desplazamiento de las sábanas y una opresión al costado de su cuerpo que no esperaba sentir.

\- Estás helado, Hakuryuu.- se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo en el mismo instante. Un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el frío se extendía por su cuerpo, de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba al oír el susurro ronco del otro sobre su oído.- Sé que estás despierto.

\- Ya se me pasará. Duerme, debes estar exhausto.- susurró rápidamente, fingiendo indiferencia. Luego de un momento de silencio que se prolongó dolorosamente en la oscuridad, le oyó resoplar otra vez.

\- Como quieras.

La decepción no pudo formarse en la mente de Hakuryuu, porque Judal nunca se alejó; al contrario, parecía haberse apoyado aún más en su cuerpo, y el príncipe notaba el sutil peso de parte del cuerpo del Magi sobre él, que había quedado boca abajo en sus múltiples vueltas en el lecho. Sintió el roce sutil, casi imperceptible, de la mano y el brazo de Judal acomodándose bajo él, entre las sábanas y su cuerpo, apretándolo suavemente contra él, y como apoyaba la cabeza contra su espalda. A esas alturas, el Magi debía de sentir el corazón desbocado de Hakuryuu intentando escaparse por cualquier parte que pudiese, y como la respiración acompasada por el sueño se había transformado en algo más bien irregular…

\- ¿Sigues con frío?.- volvió a susurrar, y ésta vez la voz hizo eco en su espalda, vibrándole sobre la piel desnuda

\- Si.

No sabía por qué, pero le daba la impresión de que lo estaba provocando. Hakuryuu no era así, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? Además, ¿con Judal?

\- En el lugar horroroso ese al que me vi transportado también hacía mucho frío de noche. Aunque Ali baba parecía no sufrirlo. Bueno, no sufría nada.- Hakuryuu frunció el ceño en la oscuridad, aun con los ojos cerrados.

\- Comentó algo al pasar.

\- ¿Te dijo algo de mi?

\- ¿Algo cómo qué?

\- No sé, algo. Yo qué sé.

\- ¿Debía decirme algo?.- Hakuryuu estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, aunque fuese sólo para que Judal le soltara. De repente su contacto le quemaba de una manera desagradable.

\- No. Pero es un bocazas. ¿Qué sucede?

No había podido aguantarlo; se había girado, apoyándose con los codos en el colchón y encarando a Judal en la semi oscuridad que se extendía en aquella pequeña habitación. Por la poca iluminación que lograba filtrarse por la ventana entreabierta, vio a Judal enarcar una ceja; los párpados levemente caídos, no sabía si por el cansancio o el hastío le dejaban entrever aquel suave color morado que los cubría; tenía el cabello suelto y levemente revuelto hacia un costado, y no obvió el hecho de que no llevaba ninguna joya encima. No llevaba nada encima, y no quiso aventurar su mirada más hacia el sur…¿acaso no llevaba nada puesto, con aquel frío?

\- Nada, sólo que veo que has tenido tiempo de sobre de conocer a Ali baba.- mierda, había sonado tan…

\- ¿Y a ti qué te parece? ¡Conviví 2 años con él!.- Hakuryuu estaba esforzándose para no explotar. Si que lo estaba haciendo.- Obviamente que fue como estar en el infierno, pero…

\- ¿Qué concepto tienes de Ali baba, Judal?.- de repente, aquella cuestión se había convertido en crucial e indispensable para la supervivencia inmediata de Hakuryuu, lo que le generaba más violencia de la que ya estaba sintiendo por dejarse influenciar de semejante manera por sus inseguridades.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Concepto? ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?.- Judal estaba prácticamente sobre él, porque no se había molestado en moverse cuando Hakuryuu se había volteado, y parecía que ni la cercanía física ni el hecho de que ambos estuviesen prácticamente sin ropas le molestaba en lo más mínimo. A decir verdad, Hakuryuu creía que ni siquiera se había percatado de ello tanto como él.

\- Sólo responde.

\- Yo…

\- Tú…

\- Es algo personal.

\- ¿Qué?

La respuesta realmente había descolocado a Hakuryuu, pasándolo de la inseguridad al enojo en segundos.

\- ¿Desde cuándo algo así es algo personal?

\- Supongo que desde siempre.

\- ¿Desde siempre, o desde que estuviste desaparecido casi 4 años?

Hizo el amago de levantarse, o por lo menos moverse de allí; repentinamente le faltaba el aire, y sentía que Judal se lo estaba robando. Resopló con violencia cuando escuchó a Judal reírse, primero despacio, y luego intentando contener las convulsiones que las carcajadas contenidas intentaban provocarle.

\- ¿De qué mierda te ríes ahora?

\- De ti, estúpido. Mi "concepto" de Ali baba.- pronunció el nombre con asco.- no ha cambiado nada. Me sigue pareciendo el mismo imbécil de siempre...no, está más idiota que antes, y aún sigo sin comprender qué le viste para hacerte su amiguito.

\- No es mi amiguito.- lo dijo con desdén, pero el tono en la voz de Judal le había tranquilizado bastante. Lo suficiente como para dejar de forcejear, por lo menos.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué estás celoso de él?

\- Si sigues burlándote de mí, voy a golpearte.

\- ¿De verdad?

Había bajado nuevamente el tono de su voz, transformándolo en un susurro ronco, y había acercado sus rostros a una distancia casi milimétrica, como si Judal intentase ver algo demasiado pequeño en el rostro de Hakuryuu. A esas alturas, la intensidad de su mirada carmesí le daban a entender al príncipe que, pese al cansancio que ambos sentían, aún habían quedado muchas cosas por hablar, discutir, pelear, reir y compartir. Tiempo robado, perdido de esos 4 años que parecía iban a querer vivir en minutos...y a Hakuryuu le agradó saberlo. Le reconfortó el hecho de que la relación pareciera seguir siendo la misma, que su relación no hubiese cambiado, y que por sobretodo, Judal no lo hubiese hecho, pese a todo.

Aunque él si lo había hecho en todo ese tiempo.

\- Fallé.

Simplemente lo dijo. Lo vomitó, como algo que no podía contener más en su interior, ahogándolo. Se limitó a observar el rostro inexpresivo de Judal, quien no cambiaba su expresión.

\- Has fallado en muchas cosas. No sé a cuál de todas te refieres.- lo dijo en un tono tan mortalmente serio, que a Hakuryuu le dolió, pese a que no le sonó a decepción, sino más bien a una concentración absoluta, como si absorbiera cada una de sus palabras con la mayor atención posible, algo inusual en el Magi.

\- Perdí el control del Imperio. Llegué a gobernar por demasiado poco tiempo.

\- Y dejaste a la vieja a cargo de todo el Imperio. Das asco.- se rió, y parecía restarle importancia. Iba a continuar, cuando Judal le interrumpió.- No importa, ya volverás al poder.

\- ¿Cómo? Escucha, Judal...yo…

\- Tú sigues siendo mi rey, Hakuryuu. Una coronita o un título más o menos no van a cambiar eso.

Se quedó sin palabras. Un mar de emociones y sentimientos se mezclaron en su mente, nublandole un poco el entendimiento. No podía abrir la boca, pero si un poco su corazón; por inercia, rodeó la cintura de Judal, y al ver que el Magi se apoyaba un poco más contra su cuerpo, se animó a atraerlo un poco contra sí.

\- No pensé que fueses capaz de algo tan profundo, Judal.

\- Muérete.

Judal terminó de apoyarse en él, pegando el rostro a su pecho, descansando su peso sobre él. Movido por sentimientos que no podía definir bien, pero que lo impulsaban a hacerlo, Hakuryuu se dedicó a acariciar, de arriba hacia abajo, la espalda suave y blanca de Judal, quien se limitó a suspirar cada tanto. No supo cuánto tiempo pasaron así, en una paz que desconocía podían vivir, e incluso llegó a pensar que Judal realmente se había dormido sobre él...hasta que sintió una de sus manos trepar sobre su abdomen, pecho y finalmente posarse sobre su hombro desnudo, presionando su piel con sus largos dedos, delineando una de sus cicatrices con ellos.

Se aferró a él, tomando impulso para incorporarse y encararlo nuevamente. Los ojos de Judal parecían brillar de forma intensa y maliciosa, y Hakuryuu entrecerró los ojos, levemente desconfiado.

\- Pensé que no iba a volver. Realmente llegué a pensar que iba a quedarme en aquel espantoso lugar con aquel muñeco.- Hakuryuu iba a preguntar a qué muñeco se refería, pero Judal le interrumpió.- Odié no poder ayudarte a matar a Kouen.

\- Lo sé.

Ya tendría tiempo después de explicarle que la muerte no había sido tan así...pero no iba a arruinar el momento. Sonrió, meneando la cabeza. Era increíble pensar que tenía que evitar confesar que realmente no le había asesinado para que no estallara en indignación…todo parecía estar en su lugar, aparentemente.

\- ¿De qué te ríes ahora?.- susurró, aunque él también sonreía.

\- Estoy feliz, es todo.

\- ¿Si?

Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, y a Hakuryuu no le pasó desapercibido que el Magi estaba prestando mortal atención a sus labios entreabiertos, y parecía que, increíblemente, no se estaba dando cuenta del espectáculo que estaba haciendo al entreabrir los suyos también, pensando en sabía solo Solomon qué…

Antes de que pudiese pensar, decir o hacer algo, Judal acortó la distancia que los separaba sin perder contacto visual con su objetivo; se detuvo a escasos milímetros, quizás percatándose demasiado tarde de lo que estaba por hacer, pero Hakuryuu, al quedarse inmóvil en su lugar, le dio la aprobación tácita que necesitaba. Rozó su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua, provocando un cortocircuito mental y físico en el cuarto príncipe; desvió rápidamente su mirada ansiosa hacia los ojos azules del otro al notar que algo había cambiado o, por lo menos, sucedido en Hakuryuu; el menor no sabía si lo estaba midiendo, si estaba estudiando su reacción, si le estaba pidiendo una aprobación que él realmente ya había dado...o le estaba jugando una de aquellas bromas pesadas que al Magi le gustaba practicar en todo ser vivo que se cruzase en su camino.

\- Judal…

\- Estás agitado.- se rió, pese a que él también lo estaba. Hakuryuu sonrió al darse cuenta de que todo aquello parecía de repente un momento de osadía que ambos compartían, y que sólo quedaría para ellos, como el secreto mejor guardado, y que por alguna razón les generaba - a ambos, quería creer el cuarto príncipe dentro de su enajenación.- un empuje de adrenalina y ansiedad tales que incluso les quitaba el aire.

\- Tú también. Escucha…

\- ¿Mmm?.-

volvió a lamer su labio inferior, esta vez con un poco más de confianza y lentitud, provocando un leve temblor en Hakuryuu. Sólo pudo limitarse a mantener la boca entreabierta, con la frase muerta a mitad de camino; Judal volvió a sonreír contra sus labios - el otro lo notó al sentir el resoplido suave y el aliento caliente del Magi sobre sus labios húmedos.- y tuvo que entrecerrar primero, y luego cerrar del todo los ojos al sentir como el otro se dedicaba ya a no solo lamer su labio inferior, sino a delinear ambos, una y otra vez, primero suavemente, y ya luego en forma más ansiosa, voraz, notando a su vez como el peso se incrementaba sobre el cuerpo de Hakuryuu y como este se veía obligado a recostarse, cada vez más, ante el rápido avance de Judal.

Y todo iba bien - o bien, dentro de lo que podría denominarse a aquella situación bizarra y para nada común, pero que a esas alturas el cuarto príncipe no podía negar, le provocaba sensaciones extraordinarias y que no podrían detener.- hasta que su cuerpo decidió reaccionar de otras maneras.

Gimiendo, por ejemplo.

Un pequeño, casi imperceptible gemido, pero malditamente audible por la cercanía de Judal, se había escapado de sus labios entreabiertos; parecía haber activado alguna especie de señal de alarma en el cerebro del mayor. Tan pronto como aquella cosa se había liberado, Judal se había detenido, y su lengua había quedado posada en la comisura de sus labios; su cuerpo entero estaba prácticamente sobre el suyo, y sus manos seguían aferradas a sus hombros desnudos.

Y tuvo que sentirlo. El nerviosismo que había sentido Hakuryuu segundos atrás fue reemplazado parcialmente por el hastío y la ansiedad, y por qué no, una nueva clase de nerviosismo. Judal, notando quizás de repente que había despertado en Hakuryuu cosas que...tal vez, en su mente retorcida, no había considerado posible, se había acomodado literalmente sobre él, sentándose sobre sus caderas con ambas piernas flexionadas a cada lado de ellas...y había presionado.

Maldito fuera. Ahora recordaba por qué la convivencia a veces se había vuelto tan difícil y por qué le había esquivado durante tanto tiempo.

Hakuryuu cerró los labios, frunciéndolos. Ahora entendía que aquello se había transformado en una batalla de quién era capaz de ceder primero, y claramente él tenía las de perder. Judal no sólo se dedicaba a presionar contra sus caderas, sino que también había comenzado a realizar movimientos circulares en vista de que su técnica de sumisión no estaba funcionando.

Un sonido estrangulado quiso escaparse de la garganta casi ocluida de Hakuryuu, y Judal sonrió. Su sonrisa no fue burlona, lo cual descolocó un poco al príncipe; siguió friccionándose sobre él, cada vez más intensamente...hasta que lo oyó. Si, Hakuryuu le oyó gemir a èl, a Judal, allí, en la casi penumbra de una habitación prácticamente desconocida para ellos, luego de 4 años de soledad, de separación, en medio de un juego que ya no era tan juego, y en medio de un torrente de emociones que Hakuryuu ya no sabía ni cómo ordenar en su mente.

El desparpajo siempre había caracterizado al Magi, y como para dar prueba de ello, había comenzado a gemir más sonora y frecuentemente. Sin poder evitarlo y bajo la atracción irresistible de hacerlo, Hakuryuu desvió la mirada hacia la parte de sus cuerpos que estaban en conflicto; una parte de su mente se decepcionó levemente al notar que, en efecto, sus sospechas habían estado un tanto erradas, y Judal sí llevaba ropa. Los pantalones de dormir de ambos estaban hechos de una tela cómoda y suave, y Hakuryuu no pudo dejar de pensar en la frágil y fina separación que realmente tenían sus pieles en esos momentos…

\- Judal…

\- Me…-la voz ronca y entrecortada de Judal provocó que el quejido ronco que había estado conteniendo se liberara finalmente.- Me gusta como...como te oyes…

\- Es lo que provocas…

\- Lo sé.- sonrió, y Hakuryuu notó que ya se deslizaba hacia delante y atrás con un movimiento cadente que los hacía gemir a ambos, ya sin muchas restricciones.-Yo…quiero más de esto...quiero...

\- Tómalo. Toma lo que quieras de mi.

No sabía por qué, Hakuryuu presintió que luego de que aquella palabra provocadora y soez se le escapara de los labios sin pensar, todo cambiaría.

Sólo esperaba que para bien de ambos.


	3. Chapter 3

\- ¿Todo lo que yo quiera?

\- Si...sólo...sigue moviéndote así…

Por un lado, Hakuryuu sabía del peligro que corría al darle el visto bueno a la pregunta de Judal. No es que desconfiara en el Magi, es más...a esas alturas ya podía afirmar que era la persona sobre la faz de la tierra y con vida en quien más confiaba, o dicho de otra manera un poco más drástica, la única en la que realmente había confiado en su vida y que no lo había decepcionado, que no lo había traicionado. Pero...le conocía bastante bien y sabía lo retorcido y maléfico que podía llegar a ser, y eso era algo inherente a su persona, algo que no podía manejar, ni él tampoco.

Por eso, cuando detuvo los movimientos de sus caderas supo que había cometido un error. Se animó a observar detenidamente su rostro; por la luz de la luna que aún lograba filtrarse por la ventana, la piel de Judal parecía fantasmal; sus ojos levemente entrecerrados le miraban con intensidad, y un suave sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba con irregularidad, y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, predispuestos. Los lamió pausadamente cuando notó que Hakuryuu había detenido su mirada en ellos.

\- Siempre has sido mío.- de repente, la ansiedad del príncipe le restó importancia a la repentina necesidad posesiva de Judal, ignorándolo.- Desde el principio. Siempre lo he tomado todo de ti. Prometimos…

\- Judal...

\- Me prometiste que destruiríamos éste mundo juntos y lo reconstruiríamos a nuestro antojo, ¿no lo recuerdas?.- a Hakuryuu no le estaba gustando el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación. De repente, Judal se había puesto violento, y parecía más agitado.- ¿Cómo…?

\- No lo he olvidado.

\- ¿Cómo.- parecía no haberle oído.- puedes pensar que aún queda algo por tomar, luego de todo aquello?

\- Toma lo nuevo. Lo viejo y lo nuevo es tuyo, Judal. Haz lo que quieras con ello.

Listo. Ya se había enterrado sólo. Y lo sabía por la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Judal, quien lo miraba de repente como si no le conociera.

\- ¿Has cambiado? No me digas que se te contagió la estupidez a ti también.

\- He cambiado, sí. Pero...sigo siendo el mismo al que dejaste hace 4 años, de cierta manera.- esperaba no tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones embarazosas porque…

Bruscamente, Judal se aproximó a su rostro, quedando separados por escasos milímetros; sus piernas aún seguían presionando a los costados de su cuerpo, y sentía el pecho agitado del otro contra el suyo propio. El Magi acarició suavemente su nariz contra la de Hakuryuu, y sin emitir palabra, le besó. Fue un contacto suave y casi imperceptible, pero para los sentidos en alerta de Hakuryuu, el contacto había sido sublime, electrizante. Judal se separó demasiado rápido, y por desgracia- o por suerte- la ansiedad se apoderó completamente de la mente y el cuerpo del menor. Rodeó la cintura estrecha del otro con sus brazos, presionándolo y aproximándolo de manera demandante hacia su cuerpo, y volvió a tomar contacto con los labios suaves y levemente temblorosos de Judal, quien ante la necesidad palpable de su candidato a rey, sonrió y entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras profundizaba un poco más el beso, gimiendo gustoso en el interior de su boca.

El menor empujó a Judal, volteándolo e invirtiendo las posiciones en la cama; el Magi, en el frenesí del momento, abrió ampliamente las piernas, lugar en el que Hakuryuu no perdió el tiempo y se acomodó sin dejar de notar la erección que sobresalía ya de los pantalones ajenos. Presionó ahora con sus propias caderas, acariciando a su vez todo pedazo de piel descubierta del torso del pelinegro. Le vio y sintió arquearse contra su cuerpo, y aprovechando su acción, deslizó su lengua húmeda y caliente desde su estómago hasta sus pezones, lamiéndolos lentamente; sentía un calor increíble con el sólo hecho de oírlo gemir entre sus brazos, como si aquello fuese una música hermosa para sus oìdos.

\- ¿Te gusta eso, Setsuka?.- susurró Hakuryuu contra su oído, presionándolo. Había algo morboso y a la vez erótico en el hecho de que el Magi ahora tuviera dos nombres. Judal se limitó a rodearlo con brazos y piernas, agitado.

\- Escúchame bien, maldito infeliz. Sólo tu sabrás ese nombre. Sólo tú podrás utilizarlo, y sólo en mi presencia, ¿está claro? Y sí, sigue.

\- Estás un poco demandante, ¿no es así?

Lo dijo en tono sedoso, pero por alguna razón había tomado las órdenes de Judal como una provocación implícita. Lo estaba buscando, estaba escarbando, quizás sin saberlo siquiera, en el confín de los deseos más oscuros y hasta esos momentos secretos de Hakuryuu. Y los estaba sacando a flote con una facilidad abismal.

Hakuryuu deslizó una mano entre los suaves cabellos de Judal, entreabriendo los dedos, acariciando el cuero cabelludo del otro, para luego cerrarlos fuertemente y traccionarlos hacia atrás, hacia la cama, obligando al pelinegro a arquear el cuello; no le pasó desapercibido que el Magi gimió, mezcla de sorpresa y deseo.

\- Te esperé por 4 años. Incluso te esperé pacientemente cuando ya sabía que estabas aquí, en éste mundo.- tiró con un poco más de fuerza sin llegar a hacerle daño realmente, susurrandole rápidamente contra el oído.- Y no voy a tolerar ningún tipo de orden estúpida, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

El silencio que siguió a sus declaraciones se prolongó durante algunos segundos, interrumpido por las respiraciones levemente agitadas de ambos, sobretodo de Judal, quien parecía estar librando una batalla interna en esos momentos. Finalmente, y luego de lo que a Hakuryuu le pareció una eternidad, sintió que los cabellos del otro ya no estaban tan tirantes, y que Judal se había ablandado en el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo intentando vencer la presión de su mano. Se miraron a los ojos, y al príncipe le conmovió ver un sentimiento que hasta ese momento nunca había visto reflejado en los ojos carmesí: sumisión, incluso rayando en la adoración.

\- Estamos de acuerdo.- susurró con voz ronca, acostándose contra la almohada.

Hakuryuu no perdió el tiempo; tomó los labios suaves y húmedos de Judal entre los suyos, besándolos, chupándolos, saboreándolos; le sintió rodearle el cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndolo una vez más e impaciente, como siempre, profundizando el beso, escarbando con su lengua, buscando la suya. Ambos gimieron por la intensidad del contacto, y porque en ese tiempo Judal había decidido aventurarse un poco más al sur; presionó la erección de Hakuryuu sobre los pantalones delgados, primero suavemente y luego ya con un poco más de ímpetu; éste, como un reflejo, sólo atinó a mover las caderas en dirección a la mano que le brindaba atención mientras proseguía comiendo la boca del Magi.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?.- alcanzó a preguntar Hakuryuu agitado, besando ahora su mandíbula, descendiendo por su cuello. Judal lo arqueaba hacia atrás, brindándole libre acceso, mientras aún seguía riendo por lo bajo

\- Estás todo mojado...pareces una niña, Hakuryuu…

En efecto, iba a parecer una niña si Judal no se detenía pronto; había colado la mano al interior de sus pantalones, encontrándose con su miembro más que listo. Lo había acariciado de abajo hacia arriba con una cadencia tortuosa y finalmente, se había detenido en la punta húmeda, necesitada. Había comenzado a mover un dedo en forma circular sobre ella, aniquilando la poca cordura que aún le quedaba a Hakuryuu.

Mordió el ángulo que formaba su cuello y su hombro, haciendo gemir al otro entre risas, al tiempo que con una mano tironeaba bruscamente hacia abajo los pantalones ajenos; sintió como Judal forcejeaba contra ellos, moviendo las piernas frenéticamente, lo que le provocó un poco de risa - que supo ocultar contra el cuello del otro- hasta que finalmente estuvo libre de ellos, abriendo, otra vez, las piernas de par en par, sólo por y para él.

Hecho que Hakuryuu no desaprovechó, por nada del mundo. Comenzó a descender por el cuerpo de Judal, lamiendo y besando el camino hacia su ombligo, donde se detuvo y brindó la atención que se merecía; el Magi estaba mortalmente callado, recostado, y Hakuryuu sabía que si levantaba la mirada se encontraría con su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos carmesí clavados en sus acciones, atento, excitado. Ansioso. Y no lo decepcionó. Llegó hasta su pubis, depositando algún que otro beso, esquivando adrede su erección. Se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas abiertas, separándolas del todo con sus manos, inmovilizándolo a su vez. Le oyó quejarse, moverse, bufar, incluso corcovear en su lugar, intentando liberarse de su agarre.

Descendió una vez más, por su ingle, dejando un camino de saliva por ella. Delineo la base de su erección, torturandolo, dándole también un poco de atención a sus testículos; sonrió mientras los lamía, sintiendo como Judal intentaba abrir un poco más las piernas, hecho ya casi imposible. Siguió su camino hacia el sur, aventurándose un poco más. Le oyó contener el aire y luego soltar un gemido ronco, largo y demasiado fuerte cuando rozó, y luego se dedicó a atender su entrada estrecha y en esos momentos pulsante, mientras intentaba introducir su lengua a la fuerza, profanándolo de una manera morbosa que lo estaba excitando demasiado…

\- Hakuryuu…

Su voz había sonado mezcla de súplica con impaciencia, e interpretando aquello como un deseo de llevar aquello a otros niveles, reemplazó su lengua por uno de sus largos dedos, introduciéndolo lentamente, esperando a que Judal se acostumbrara.

\- Molesta...pero sigue, no te detengas...Yo…

\- Tu…

La voz de Judal salió entrecortada por un gemido cuando introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a entreabrirlos suavemente, al tiempo que los profundizaba y retiraba de su interior. Levantó la mirada solo para encontrarse con que el Magi no le miraba, sino que estaba con ambos ojos cerrados, la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando ningún sonido placentero se dejaba escapar.

Mientras comenzaba a darle la atención que la erección de Judal se merecía, aumentó el ritmo y la velocidad con los que sus dedos penetraban al Magi, quien se dedicaba a gemir sonoramente. A Hakuryuu ese hecho le preocupó un poco, siendo que no estaban solos en esa casa...y por un breve momento pudo pensar en lo extraño de la situación, en lo repentino pero al parece tan esperado momento por ambos; ¿Nunca había notado la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro? No podía recordar un roce, una indirecta, por más que fuese sólo una mirada…¿acaso había sido la distancia la que finalmente había terminado de despertar esos sentimientos que, quizás, habían confundido en el pasado con un sentimiento parecido, aquel que había experimentado por primera vez cuando por fin había hallado a alguien que lo comprendía? ¿Lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, en aquel momento, estaba bien, era correcto?

\- No te vayas.- las palabras roncas de Judal, mezcladas entre su respiración entrecortada, lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.- No...no vayas por ahí, quédate aquí, conmigo…

\- Estoy aquí, contigo.- lamió su erección de abajo arriba y enterró los dedos un poco más en su interior, repentinamente ansioso.

\- No, te estabas yendo, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa tanto? ¡Dejate de joder con esos pensamientos raros que tienes, Hakuryuu!.- lo dijo con reproche, resentimiento y cierto aire de hastío, hecho que no le pasó desapercibido al príncipe.- Sólo…

\- No quiero irme. Nunca más, ¿me has oído?

Hubo un momento de silencio, que lejos de ser incómodo, parecía necesario para que ambos, dentro de la enajenación que la excitación les provocaba, pudiesen comprender el alcance de sus propias palabras; Judal había admitido que temía que, una vez más, Hakuryuu se apartara de su vida, ahora que por fin el mismo muchacho lo había buscado, y por otro lado, Hakuryuu acababa de confesar, en forma más o menos indirecta, la desesperación que podría llegar a provocarle el hacerlo. Se miraron por una fracción de segundo para darse cuenta de que ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

\- Cierra la boca.- farfulló Hakuryuu un poco alarmado por el largo y tendido gemido que Judal había emitido cuando, finalmente, había introducido un tercer dedo y había comenzado un ritmo regular en sus movimientos.- Te van a oír...

\- Qué me importa...no...no te detengas.- intentó abrir un poco más las piernas para hacer la penetración aún más profunda, mientras Hakuryuu aún no podía comprender todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.- Hakuryuu…necesito que…

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Retiró los tres dedos de su interior bruscamente y ascendió por las piernas, el abdomen y pecho el Magi hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura; Judal se quejó y corcoveo por la ausencia de atención, pero Hakuryuu selló sus labios con los suyos, calmando al otro conforme el contacto entre sus bocas se volvía más urgente para ambos.

\- Sólo...hazlo…

\- No lo sé, me lo voy a pensar.

Hakuryuu escondió el rostro en el cuello de Judal, camuflando su sonrisa ante el bufido de exasperación del Magi. Le sintió acariciarlo suavemente con sus largos dedos a lo largo de su espalda. En un acto cruel, Hakuryuu se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas, posicionándose y ejerciendo una leve presión sobre la entrada ya preparada del otro, quien pareció ronronear ante ese hecho, que se quedó allí, sólo en eso. No presionó más, ni hizo ningún otro movimiento.

\- ¡Vamos, hazlo!

\- Te noto ansioso, Setsuka.- lo oyó suspirar mientras besaba su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo hasta su mandíbula.

\- Yo...sólo quiero que...mi rey demuestre de lo que es capaz…

No supo si fue el tono sugerente en sus palabras, o el hecho de que comprendiera que aún seguía considerándolo su rey, pero Hakuryuu reaccionó, como si algo se hubiese activado en su cerebro; presionó con más ímpetu, logrando introducirse sólo un poco en el cuerpo estrecho y caliente de Judal, quien dejó de respirar por unos momentos, intentando acostumbrarse a la invasión; el príncipe, su rey, intentó contenerse con todo el esfuerzo mental que eso le conllevó para no penetrarlo de una sola estocada, porque sabía que podría causarle un daño que no queria, pero...se complicaba contenerse…

\- Más...más adentro…

Agradeció con creces su pedido; sin poder ya contenerse demasiado, lo penetró completamente, ganándose a cambio un quejido lastimero de Judal, hecho que le hizo refrenarse en seco.

\- ¿Estás bien? Realmente lo lamento, no me he comportado como corresponde…

\- Ha dolido, sólo un poquito.- Judal rodeó el cuello de Hakuryuu con sus brazos y sus caderas con sus piernas, aprisionándolo.- Sigues siendo un caballero, mi rey.- susurró contra su oído, y el menor no terminaba de comprender si lo estaba tomando en serio o se estaba burlando de él.

\- Bien. Iré despacio, lo prometo.

\- No quiero que te contengas.

\- No pienso hacerlo.

Lo cierto es que sí lo hacía, pensando más en la integridad física del Magi que en otra cosa; había comenzado a moverse lenta, profundamente dentro de Judal, mientras ambos se acostumbraban a cuerpo del otro; Hakuryuu estaba teniendo serios problemas para contener sus impulsos, porque el calor y la estrechez le Judal le estaba matando. Con cada penetración sentía que se acercaba lastimeramente al orgasmo, hecho que le generaba un poco de…

\- ¡Oh, por favor!.- gritó Judal, gimiendo y enterrando las uñas en su espalda, lastimándolo. Hakuryuu lamió y besó sus labios con un poco de salvajismo.- ¡Más rápido, ahí!

\- ¿Aquí?.- repitió el mismo movimiento, ganándose otro gemido fuerte y erótico por parte del Magi, llevándolo al límite.- ¿Te gusta allí?

\- Sí, me encanta...más…

Al cabo de unos minutos no pudo contenerse más; comenzó a penetrarlo en forma rápida y fuerte, cada vez más profundo; Judal se aferró a sus hombros, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar mientras algunos sonidos placenteros lograban escaparse a través de su respiración agitada, mientras Hakuryuu se aferró al trasero de Judal, empujándolo contra su cuerpo con cada penetración, entrando lo más profundo que podía. El Magi parecía no tener ningún tipo de contención alguna; gemía y se retorcía como si no hubiese más nadie allí en la casa con ellos, y lejos ya de intentar disuadirlo, Hakuryuu disfrutaba del espectáculo.

Al cabo de un rato, Hakuryuu sintió a Judal susurrando cosas que no alcanzó a entender, y luego como comenzaba a convulsionar en sus brazos, llenando de gemidos y sollozos la habitación; la humedad que ahora había entre ambos cuerpos le indicaba a Hakuryuu que había hecho bien su trabajo.

Nuevamente se encontraba en el límite de sus fuerzas, de su entendimiento.

\- No voy a poder...

\- ¿Eh?.- Hakuryuu lo observó mientras el otro entreabría los ojos; parecía ido por el placer, envuelto en las sensaciones.

\- Que no voy a aguantar mucho más.

\- No lo hagas.- lo acercó a él, acercando su boca a su oído, susurrándole con voz ronca, tomada.- Hazlo en mi interior.

Apenas entendió lo que le había dicho, no necesitó moverse mucho más para sentir como largos y espesos chorros de su semilla se derramaban en el interior de Judal, llenándolo, y el sólo pensar en aquello le hacía soltar aún más. Sin fuerzas, se desplomó sobre Judal, agitado y agotado.

\- Luego me dices a mi que me calle.- se burló Judal luego de unos minutos, acariciando sus cabellos sueltos con una mano. Pese a su tono burlón, ambos estaban laxos, relajados.

\- Cállate. Tu seguro has despertado a los niños.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me importa.

\- Judal…

\- No. Cállate tu, no lo arruines.

La violencia con la que lo dijo denotaba el nerviosismo que le provocaba siquiera tocar el tema, y sonriendo, Hakuryuu lo dejó pasar.

Ya tendría tiempo luego para martirizarlo.

Mucho tiempo.

* * *

\- ¡¿Ya se van?!

\- Si, tonta. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

La hermana de Judal los observó con tristeza y decepción entremezcladas, y a Hakuryuu le generó un poco de culpa cuando, a la mañana siguiente, le habían dicho que debían partir. Debían volver al mundo real. Al de los problemas que aún los aguardaba afuera.

\- Volveremos.- terció Hakuryuu, intentando consolar a la mujer.- No te preocupes, haré que Setsuka vuelva.

\- ¿Tú también?.- susurró enojado el Magi. Hakuryuu seguía observando a la mujer, sin prestarle atención.

\- Eso espero. Tú también eres bienvenido, Hakuryuu-kun.

* * *

\- ¿Qué te sucede?

La voz de Judal lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Éste lo miraba confundido, báculo en mano. Estaban a punto de partir, en algún lugar lejano al pueblo natal del Magi; el sonido del viento era lo único que se oía.

\- Nada.- sonrió. Por alguna razón, recordó el rostro de , sonriéndole de una manera que le dio a entender a Hakuryuu que sabía más de lo que decía en palabras.- Vamos, Aladdin seguro nos está esperando.

\- Creo que vamos a tener que hablar de la relación que tienes con ese enano. No me gusta, tendría que estar muerto.

\- No lo está. Y ya no es el enemigo. Y no es tan enano.

\- ¿Qué?

Hakuryuu depositó un suave beso en los labios del otro, sorprendiéndolo. Judal se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, repentinamente cohibido.

\- No te pases de listo mientras haya testigos, ¿de acuerdo? Que no se te suba a la cabeza.

\- Claro.

Lo último que vio Hakuryuu fue la luz que despedía la magia de teletransportación de Judal, pensando en que, de ahora en más, quería más momentos así. Para toda su vida.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero haya sido de su agrado mi pequeña contribución a la comunidad de Magi.**

 **Si quieren saber cuando publico un nuevo fic o actualizo alguno de los que ya tengo, siganme en FB, Chiru Less. A los que ya me siguen no se preocupen, en estos dias continuaré los demás relatos.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Chiru**


End file.
